Our Movies?
by toonanimefan
Summary: Some of the Characters from the movies HTTYD, Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, Big Hero 6, Tangled, Moana and Brave are brought into a big room together to watch their movies and possibly a few trailers. Will have the parring Hiccstrid, and maybe Jelsa.
1. Disapearing

**Author's note: Hey, so I've seen a bunch of other stories that had a bunch of characters from different movies watch their movies together. I decided to go ahead and give it a try. I might have them watch the trailers in the order that I'll have them watch the movies, but there could possibly be spoilers in certain trailers so I wouldn't be able to show them. 1) How to Train Your Dragon, 2) Rise of the Guardians, 3) Frozen, 4) Tangled, 5) Big Hero 6, 6) Brave, 7) How to Train Your Dragon 2, 8) Moana, 9) How to Train Your Dragon 3. I hope to update this as fast as I can, but it all depends on what's going on with school for me. There will be some Hiccstrid, and maybe a little bit of Jelsa. I don't own any of these movies at all.**

 **Disappearing:**

(HTTYD)

"Hiccup we just discovered the dragon's nest, and you want to keep it a secret to protect your pet dragon are you serious?" Astrid exclaims.

"Yes." Hiccup nods.

They are looking at each other for a moment when all of sudden a bright light engulfed the two humans and the dragon disappeared.

Not only did they disappear but the entire village in Berk disappeared along with the dragons in the next.

(Rise of the Guardians)

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Jack asks the four Guardians.

They all look at each other weirdly but before they could speak again they are engulfed in a bright light as were the 6 children in Bergus and Pitch.

(Frozen)

Anna was trying to calm Elsa down while they were singing in Elsa's Ice castle.

Then the two of them along with a few other's disappeared in a flash.

(Tangled)

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing." Rapunzel says and then they disappeared.

(Big Hero 6)

Tadashi and Hiro just did a fist-bump after he finished his microbots when they disappeared suddenly.

(Brave)

Queen Elinor was crying over her daughters bow that she threw into the fire when her and a bunch of other people got taken away in a flash of white.

(Moana)

Moana's grandmother just finished telling her why their people stopped being voyagers when the entire village got covered in a bright light taking them away.

Also taking Maui and a few others with them.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry that this first chapter isn't all that great but this is just how I wanted to start it out. Please R &R.**


	2. Explanation & starting 1st movie

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter! Sorry in advance if any of the characters sound O.O.C. I don't own any of these movies. Only my O.C's. I was going to have them watch all the trailers first but I'm not sure how I would do some of them because a few of the movie's trailers would have some spoilers, for example the first httyd movie. So I decided to just have them watch the movies but at some point I may have them watch a few trailers.**

 **Explanation & starting 1** **st** **movie-**

All the people that were taken in the bright light started to wake up a little confused. Hiccup's father being the first to speak.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Stotic yelled

"What sort of sorcery is this!" The Duke of Westletown says looking around franticly.

Everyone else is also looking around frantic especially when they see dragons and other monsters.

"Alright all of you calm down, so I could explain to you what's going on." A girl with blonde hair states in a calming voice.

"Who are you?" Anna asks.

"My name is Abby. My friend Kallie should be here soon to watch movies with us."

"What's a movie?" Hiccup asks.

"It's basically a moving picture. What we are going to do are watch the movies that you all are in." She smiles at them. "You see in my dimension, you guys aren't real. You're made up characters made for our amusement."

Everyone looks at her strangely until they heard a voice over near the dragons,

"Don't forget to tell them that the Guardians including Jack can be seen, Abby." Another voice spoke up from where the dragons are.

They all turn to see who it was, the Vikings gasping when they see the girl was holding a Terror.

"Ah yes, thank you Kallie. I assume that you heard her Guardians?" They nod confirming that they had heard.

Jack looks really excited, that he could be seen at that moment. The Guardians glared over at Pitch who was sitting in the back.

She nods, "Oh and one other thing…..Vikings please do not attack the dragons. That goes for everyone here, don't attack, because while you all are here we're all friends." The Vikings glare at her all except Hiccup who smiles. Astrid is also smiling a little but no one really noticed.

"Speaking of Dragons, this guy is so adorable." Kallie was now petting the Night Fury on the head.

"Hiccup you may go sit by your friend Toothless. I'm sure he would be a lot more comfortable if you sit with him." Abby says pointing at the dragon

"What! Hiccup you're friends with one of those beasts!" his father shouts.

Before Hiccup could speak Kallie did, "Yeah, now shut up and sit your butt down.

A few laughed when they heard the weirder girl say that. Stotic glared at her and she glared back.

"Let's begin, the first movie is called 'How to Train Your Dragon'." Abby says smiling while Hiccup pales a little having a feeling he knew what it would be about.

 _This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery."_

Stotic frowns to himself while a few people from the other movies giggled.

Hiccup shrunk down into his seat more because a few of the Vikings glared hatefully at him which didn't go unnoticed by a few others.

 _"_ _We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have…" sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched, another sheep moves from the grass it was eating to the place the other sheep used to be._

Anna giggled at how stingy the sheep was.

 _A door is pulled open and a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMED shut in a hurry. The fire shoots through the slits in the wood, illuminating Hiccup, and skinny teenage Viking._

 _"_ _Dragons"_

Snotlout started laughing, "Your face looks hilarious when scared!"

"It's not nice to make fun of someone when they're scared." Anna says not looking happy.

"Aye, I agree." Merida proclaimed.

Snotlout scoffed, "I can make fun of him if I want. I'm his cousin who ever you two are, I could make fun of him all I want."

"I'm a princess where I'm from." Merida says glaring causing Snotlout to shrink back slightly.

Anna gasps excided, "I'm a princess too! We are so going to get along!" Anna and Merida smile high fiving.

"Merida, ah princess does not high five." Queen Elanor says.

"Ugg, mum." Merida says glaring at her. Some look a little awkwardly between each other.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey sorry that this chapter is so short. I'll hopefully get another chapter up later in the week but we'll see. Please R &R.**


	3. Httyd pt2

**Author's note: Hey guys here's the next chapter! Hope you all are going to like it. I have a similar story to this one that is in the making but it's just the httyd crew and the teens future selves. I'll let you guys know when I post it. Also I decided to change it up a little bit, thank you 'Althea Sirius' for letting me know this…..i'm going to skip the second httyd movie, and just do the other ones, send them back without their memories until everything has happened. Then I will probably make a sequel and bring everybody back after the events of each of their movies happen to watch the 2** **nd** **and possibly the 3** **rd** **one. It will all make sense eventually. Here's the new order of how the movies will be watched 1) How to Train Your Dragon, 2) Rise of the Guardians, 3) Frozen, 4) Big Hero 6, 5) Tangled, 6) Brave, and 7) Moana. I switched Big Hero 6 and Tangled because I wanted to wait for a little while longer before I reveal to Rapunzel that everything she knew in life isn't true. I don't own How to Train Your Dragon at all.**

 **Httyd pt2-**

 _He reopens the sizzling door, leaped off the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the building, ready for a fight._

"HICCUP! Why can't you stay inside during the raids!" Stoick yells angrily, a few people even the villains from the other movies are a little intimidated. (I never know how to spell his name)

"If I would have, I would have been burned alive."

"The lad has a point Stoick." Gobber says.

 _"_ _Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings._

"What does that have anything to do with it?" Rapunzel asks. Some stare at her but mostly her long hair that they just noticed.

"The better question is why you have so much hair?" Jack asks looking shocked, while Elsa and Anna nod wanting to know.

She is about to answer when a woman in the back stood up saying, "Don't answer that Rapunzel, and talk to them they will just use you to get what they want."

"Yes mother." Rapunzel turns away from all of them while everyone looks at her to her mother gawking in shock.

Even Flynn looked a little taken aback by her demanding tone. 

_We have stubbornness issues."_

The Vikings nod in confirmation.

 _Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. On Hiccup darting through streets, axes in hand. On Hiccup darting through alleyways, staying under eaves. Making his way through the battle. "My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls."_

Anna giggled, while Stoick wondered why it sounded like Hiccup didn't like his name.

"Why don't you like your name?" Hiro asks.

"Where I'm from it means runt." Hiccup says sighing.

"Oh, that sucks. I hate being short also." Hiro then glares over at Tadashi who smirks.

"Alright let's get back to the movie, we have six more after this one and I don't want to be here forever." Abby says and Kallie nods in agreement.

 _"_ _Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that."_

Jack, Jamie, Anna, Hiro, Merida, Rapunzel, and Moana all burst out laughing at the comment while Hiccup smirks pretending not to notice the glares being sent his way.

 _Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground._

 _"_ _Arggghhhh! Mornin'!" Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women._

"That guy was definitely drunk." Abby states causing even more laughter from some of the kids there. The Viking from the scene shrinks in his seat in embarrassment.

 _Stoick the biggest of all the Vikings comes on screen. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds him aloft to the crowd. "Hiccup?! What is he doing out again?" He shouts to the crowd._

"Sorry son." Stoick apologizes to Hiccup.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Characters from the other movies look over at him with pity some understanding what he was going through.

Stoick looks down feeling bad that he never noticed how he was always mean to his son.

 _"_ _What are you doing out?! Get inside!" the flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching. "That's Stoick the of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it?"_

A few people look a little grossed out by the image now in their head, while Stoick chuckles wondering if that rumor was still going on.

 _Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky. "Yes I do."_

Stoick beams in Pride that his son believed that rumor. Abby and Kallie shivered at the thought still.

 _An explosion forces Vikings to Duck. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off his shoulder._

 _"_ _What have we got?" Stoick asked._

"Ah dragons what else." Tuffnut says stupidly while his sister punches him.

 _"_ _Gronkles."_

All the Gronkles perked up hearing their name causing Abby to smile at them.

 _"_ _Nadders, Zipplebacks."_

Both of those two species of dragons got excited.

 _"_ _Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare." Replied one of the Vikings._

 _"_ _Any Night Furies?" Stoick asks._

 _"_ _None so far."_

 _Stoick nodded, "Good."_

 _"_ _Hoist the torches!" A male Viking shouted. As Hiccup runs into a blacksmith shop and puts on an apron._

Some were just staring at the screen confused.

 _"_ _Ah, nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off." Gobber says to Hiccup._

 _Hiccup is seen putting away most of Gobber's prosthetic hands that were all over the place and says, "What, who me? Nah, come. I'm waaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all….this." he strikes a body builder pose._

Hiccup blushes in embarrassment that his conversation he had with Gobber was just broadcasted to the entire village and some others. Gobber was someone he felt really comfortable with to actually act like he just did.

Most of the people in the room were laughing, Snotlout the most but it was more mocking laughter.

 _"_ _Well they need toothpicks, don't they?"_

 _"_ _The meet-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well….littler."_

"Who you calling Meat-head!" Gobber shouted glaring at Hiccup.

"You, and you called me Toothpick first!"

 _"_ _We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults," Stoick shouted." As a dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire._

 _"_ _See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses."_

Everyone is laughing at Hiccup's humor while the Vikings are wondering how he could be so calm in these types of situations.

 _Hiccup said seeing a house on fire. As we see some teens rushing to put the fire out._

 _"_ _Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut and…(says in a dreamy sigh) Astrid. Their job is so much cooler." We see Hiccups face with a love struck look on it. He's watching as they are walking in slow motion._

"We look awesome!" Snotlout exclaims.

Astrid looked shocked that, that's how Hiccup saw them.

Hiccup slumped down in his seat a little more, embarrassed.

 _Hiccup leans out of the window to get a better look. Gobber lifts him up by his tunic and back into the shop._

 _"_ _Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!" Hiccup begged._

 _"_ _Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places." Gobber says._

A few Vikings wince while Snotface err Snotlout shouts, "Yeah, he's always destroying everything he touches!"

Hiccup shrinks down a little upset while Toothless tries to calm him down a little bit. A few others from other movies look a little shocked at Snotlout for saying something so mean.

"I still can't believe he's Hiccups cousin." Abby says to Kallie who nods, everyone that weren't from Hiccup's time that heard her say this became shocked even more.

 _"_ _Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." Hiccup begs._

A few of the main characters from other movies gave Hiccup some sympathetic looks. They understood in away about wanting a better life.

Tuffnut was laughing about Hiccup thinking that someone would actually date him.

Snotlout scoffed, "Like anyone would want to date you Useless…AAAAhhh!" Snotlout screamed when Jack shot ice at him.

 _"_ _You can't lift a hammer."_

"Actually, I can. How would I be able to work in the Forge if I couldn't." Hiccup says leaning even more towards Toothless who gives a lick in comfort.

Gobber looks at him in suspicion, "You're not supposed to do anything other than sharpening weapons laddie."

Hiccup smiles innocently.

 _"_ _You can't swing an axe."_

"That is definitely true." Hiccup says earning a flew glares from Vikings.

 _"_ _You can't even throw one of these." Gobber holds up a bola and a Viking grabs it using it to take down a dragon._

The dragons, Hiccup, Astrid, Jack, Jamie, Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Hiro, Moana and Merida winced but none of the Vikings noticed.

 _"_ _Okay but this will throw for me."_

 _Hiccup brings out and pats a wooden machine, that opens and shoots a bola randomly hitting a Viking in the background."_

 _"_ _Arrggg." The Viking shouts in pain._

"Sorry." Hiccup yells over to the Viking that was hit.

He received no response, "I'm used to it." He said to his new friends when they sent him sad looks.

The twins ask, "That thing is cool! Can we barrow it!"

The Viking's eyes widened knowing all the destruction that would happen.

"Sorry, it was destroyed by a Nightmare." Hiccup says squirming when he saw some Vikings glare at him.

 _"_ _See, now this right here is what I'm talking about." Gobber says._

 _"_ _Mild calibration issue-" Hiccup starts to say but Gobber interrupts him._

 _"_ _Don't you, no, Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all of….this." Gobber gestures to all of Hiccup._

 _"_ _But…you just gestured to all of me." Hiccup's face filled with hurt before he quickly covered it up._

Gobber was shocked with how he didn't notice the hurt on Hiccup's face when this first happened.

"Wow, you definitely made him feel better." Hiro says smirking.

The Vikings look at him in shock, he sounded just like Hiccup would sound.

"You and Hiccup are kind of the same with how you act laddie." Gobber says.

"That's cool." Hiro says, "Maybe we can invent something together." The two of them smile.

Tadashi groans, "Great there's two of them now." Hiro shot him a playful look.

 _"_ _Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!"_

 _"_ _Ohhh…."_

 _"_ _Ohhh yes." Gobber mimics him._

 _"_ _You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw….Viking-ness…contained?! THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"_

 _"_ _I'll take my chances. Sword, Sharpen, now." Gobber throws a sword to him and Hiccup catches it._

"Wow Useless can actually pick up a sword." Snotlout says shocked and other Vikings are equally shocked.

 _Hiccup carries the sword over and starts sharpening it while saying, "One day, I'll get out there, because killing a dragon is everything around here."_

 _The screen shows many different dragons as they are described by Hiccup._

 _"_ _A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed."_

The Nadders perk up hearing their names.

 _"_ _Gronckles are tough, taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend."_

All the dragons looked confused at first but then Abby speaks up, "Just to make it clear to the dragons, a girlfriend is basically what you guys would call a mate."

The dragons nodded and the Gronckles looked excited that they were more popular than the Nadders.

 _"_ _A Zippleback? Exotic, two heads, twice the status."_

 _All of the sudden a bunch of sheep get nabbed by some dragons._

 _A Viking shouts, "They found the sheep!"_

 _Stoick not happy, says, "Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"_

 _The Catapult Operator yells, "Fire!"_

 _Then boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders…Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire._

 _Hiccup continues speaking, "And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire."_

The Vikings glared slightly at Hiccup for making it sound like the Nightmare were harmless then they really are.

 _The Nightmare emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin._

 _"_ _Reload! I'll take care of this." Stoick prepared to fight the Monstrous Nightmare. He takes a hammer and hits it in the face a bunch of times._

Hiccup winces every time the dragon is hit, something that the dragons all notice and start to wonder who this human was.

 _Then suddenly overhead in the sky loud, ballistic moaning is heard. The catapult crew ducks, and back in the Forge Hiccup looks up from his work, reacting to the same sound as the other Vikings._

 _"_ _But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-"_

 _"_ _NIGHT Fury! GET DOWN!" A Viking shouts._

Hiccup smiles when he sees them all getting scared of Toothless. Him and Toothless share a smirk.

 _Vikings everywhere outside take shelter as the moaning sound builds. Suddenly the Nightmare that was on the catapult stopped fighting and flew away._

 _Stoick looks up and yells, "JUMP!"_

 _The Vikings get out of the way as the catapult explodes._

 _Hiccup starts speaking again, "This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and…" the sound stops and leaves a broken catapult in flames._

 _"…_ _.never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first."_

Hiccup winces leaning into his best friend, "I'm sorry that I ever wished for that to happen bud." Toothless nudges him with his head showing that he forgave him.

 _In the Forge Gobber trades his hammer appendage hand for an axe appendage. He turns to Hiccup, "Man the fort Hiccup. They need me out there." Gobber pauses on his way out, turns back to Hiccup with a threatening glare, "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." Gobber ran out of the Forge with a battle cry._

Kallie started to laugh, "You made it sound like he was a dog."

Gobber smiled slightly rubbing the back of his neck while Hiccup and a few of his new friends were laughing.

 _The camera is on Hiccup's face as he starts to smirk._

The Vikings groan knowing nothing good was about to happen. Jack says, "Hey I smirk just like that, when I want to have some fun."

Jack and Hiccup smile slightly at each other.

 _Hiccup is seen pushing his wheeled contraption through a bunch of Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him._

 _One Viking shouts, "Hiccup, where are you going!"_

 _Another yells, "Come back here."_

 _Hiccup shouts still running, "I know, be right back!"_

 _Meanwhile the Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. But Stoick appears suddenly and hurled nets over them. The Nadders being surprised are caught and are held down by Stoick's men._

 _"_ _Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice left in them." Stoick says after one of the dragons shot fire through it's net and he held its mouth closed._

Rapunzel gasped in horror, "How could you call any type of animal a devil!? That is just cruel!"

"Calm down Blondie." Flynn says but backs away when she held out her frying pan threateningly with a glare causing him to shut up.

 _Hiccup reaches the cliff where there's still a smoking catapult and looks around. He sets his machine up and listens. He has his eyes looking through the scope, hand on the trigger. He hears the Night Fury approaching…and turns his aim to the defense tower. it's completely camouflaged in the night._

 _Hiccup says to himself, "Come on, give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at."_

Everyone is watching the screen intently, some of the Vikings almost forgetting that this was in the past.

 _There was a blast and the tower collapsed. The dragon's body was briefly seen by the blast of fire. Hiccup pulls the trigger. The bola is shot from the machine into the night sky and Hiccup gets knocked backwards from the force of the hit. He looks up into the sky when there was a WHACK that was followed closely be a pain filled screech. The shadow of the dragon can be seen falling down into the forest._

 _"_ _Oh I hit it! Yes, did anybody see that?!" Hiccup shouts excided for himself._

The Vikings start to cheer loudly when they got over a little bit of a shock that Hiccup actually shot down the Nigh Fury.

Stoick smiles proudly that his son shot it down.

Hiccup looked very distressed and curled up tighter into Toothless. Toothless taking a hint rapped his wings around his rider to keep him hidden from view.

 _Although Hiccup's victory is short-lived because when he turned around to see if anyone saw what he just did, he noticed a Monstrous Nightmare appear. It was slithering up over the lip of the cliff._

 _Hiccup glares at it, "Except for you."_

A few people laughed that he could be funny even when he was in danger.

 _Stoick was holding down the netted Nadders, when he hears a familiar yell. He looks up to see Hiccup running through the plaza, screaming with the Nightmare fast on his heels._

Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut started to laugh while Astrid and Fishlegs glare at them.

 _"_ _Do not let them escape! Stoick shouts to his men as he runs off to save Hiccup._

 _Hiccup runs behind a torch pole and hides, just as flames reach around the corner. He looks behind it and doesn't see the Nightmare. He turns back to find it staring at him and blocking his escape. It goes to take a breath to finish Hiccup, when suddenly Stoick leaps between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. The Nightmare goes to toast Stoick but only coughs up smoke._

 _"_ _You're all out." Stoick says and then hits the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, which drives it away. It takes off into the air disappearing._

 _Stoick turns to Hiccup winded._

Hiccup sighs sadly still inside Toothless's wings. He knew that the scolding that his father did that night was about to happen, and he really didn't want to hear it again.

 _"_ _Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know…." Hiccup started to say._

His new friends from the other worlds leaned forward wanting to know what he was about to say. Even the villains wanted to know.

 _The burnt pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket which was still on fire crashing down the hill. It destroyed things as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape…with several sheep in tow._

 _Hiccup says sheepishly, "Sorry dad."_

All the dragons recoiled in shock, surprised that, that man was father to the skinny boy that smelled like a Night Fury.

"That's your dad?" Jack and Hiro ask.

Hiccup nods looking down. "Don't worry, you're not the only one who is a child of a Chief."

Hiccup along with the Vikings look over to the girl with curly black hair that wasn't wearing shoes. She smiles and waves, Hiccup doing the same happy to know he wasn't alone.

"Yeah, try be the daughter of a king and queen." Merida says crossing her arms, as her mother shoots her a look.

 _The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. Clearly the raid is over and the dragons won. The crowd starts murmuring to themselves with their eyes on Stoick, to await his response._

 _Hiccup says to his dad sheepishly, "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming in embarrassment._

"I'm sorry about this son. After we are done here we will send a search party out to find that beast."

"Oh it's okay dad….I'm used to it. Also I already went looking for it."

"And?" Stoick presses ignoring the glares from people that are from different times.

"I did what I thought was right." Hiccup went back to hiding in Toothless's wings. While his father is beaming with pride.

 _"_ _It's not like the last few times, dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-"_

 _Stoick cuts him off, "-Stop! Just stop…" he releases Hiccup, everyone goes silent staring expectantly._

 _"_ _Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"_

"You know when you say that you 'have an entire village to feed' it sounds like you're saying you need to feed everyone but him." Abby says.

"Okay I may have been a little trouble for my dad when I was growing up, but he would never say that to me." Moana says and her dad nods his head.

 _Hiccup looks around, seeing all eyes on him. "Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?" a few round Vikings stir self-consciously._

"Pffffff, ha ha…." Hiro, Jack, Merida, Moana, Rapunzel and the other Viking teens start cracking up while some of the adults glared at them.

 _"_ _This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" Stoick says exasperated, "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"_

 _"_ _I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just….kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."_

"No I'm not…" Hiccup whispers to himself.

 _"_ _You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them."_

"You are right about that." Hiccup thinks.

 _Stung by those words, Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement._

 _"_ _Get back to the house." Stoick says to him, he then turns to Gobber. "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."_

"I fail to see how it was his mess." Jack says.

 _Stoick heads off in the opposite direction, as Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teens that are in charge of putting out fires and they are laughing at him._

 _Tuffnut saying, "Quite the performance."_

 _"_ _I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout says then is pushed to the ground by Gobber._

 _"_ _Thank you, thank you. I was trying so…" Hiccup cuts himself off as he avoids Astrid's glare she sent him, heading towards a large house on a hill above the others._

 _"_ _I really did hit one." Hiccup says to Gobber._

 _"_ _Sure, Hiccup."_

 _"_ _He never listens." Hiccup says looking dejected._

 _"_ _Well it runs in the family." Gobber says._

Stoick glares at Gobber who chuckles nervously.

 _"_ _And when he does, it's always with this…disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." Hiccup rants._

Stoick looks saddened that this is what his son thinks.

 _Hiccup mimics his father, "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fishbone."_

Everyone including the dragons and the villains were too shocked to even laugh at the impression. Stoick felt even worse hearing what his son thought he thought of him.

 _"_ _You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand."_

Gobber shrinks down when a bunch of females glare at him, for failing at comforting the poor boy.

 _"_ _Thank you, for summing that up." Hiccup says as they reach the doorway._

 _"_ _Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."_

 _Hiccup sighs heavily and sadly, "I just want to be one of you guys." He goes in through the door._

 _Gobber eyes him sympathetically as he disappears through the door. He turns and starts walking away from the house as Hiccup is seen heading straight out the back door. Heading into the woods determined._

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Here's the end of the chapter. Sorry that it took so long, I wanted to end at a certain part. Please R &R.**


	4. Httyd pt3

**Author's note: Hey guys sorry that this took so long to update, but I was busy with school work and other things. Okay so I'm making another change for the order of the movies. 1) How to Train Your Dragon, 2) Big Hero 6, 3) Rise of the Guardians, 4) Tangled, 5) Frozen, 7) Moana and 8) Brave. I made this change because I realized that it would make more sense to show Frozen after Tangled since we see Rapunzel and Flynn briefly in the beginning and I wanted one of my O.C. to point that out. I also wanted to wait to show Jack and the Guardians their movie so I decided to go with Hiro's story and he invents things just like Hiccup so it kind of makes sense right. I don't own any of these movies at all, I only own my O.C's. P.S I think I'm going to add Valka into this chapter, she'll be from five years into the future and from the ending of the second movie. I want her to comfort Hiccup because of something that's going to be happening at the beginning of this chapter. It's going to have a lot of feels, you might even cry.**

 **HTTYD pt3:**

Stoick sighs and glares over at Hiccup but can't seem to find him. "Hiccup, where are you?"

"Him and Astrid are in Toothless's wings." Kallie says.

"WHAT!"

Everyone including the villains jumped a little bit afraid of the angry Viking. "Hiccup you and Astrid are doing what!"

The Night Fury's wings open revealing the two of them.

"Why are you still near that beast Hiccup!"

"Because he was there for me when no one else was! He's my best friend and is more like family then you were to me!"

Anna, Elsa, Hiro, Tadashi, Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Tadashi's friends looked at the Viking father in shock.

Stoick glares at him, "Then he's your only family. You chose those beast's side, you're no longer my son!"

Hiccup stared at him in shock while Astrid's parents yelled out, "Astrid get over here and away from that traitor!"

"No thanks, I believe in what Hiccup believes about the dragons now." Astrid says holding a very upset Hiccup's hand and petting Toothless's head with her other hand.

"Whoa, so apparently Astrid and Useless are traitors? What the heck is happening?" Snotlout asks in shock that the girl he wanted to date was with Hiccup of all people.

Snotlout was then slapped across the face by GoGo and then hit in the head by Rapunzel's frying pan both glaring at him in anger.

A lot of people were staring at Stoick in shock mostly the parents of children and Hiro and Tadashi's Aunt.

Stoick was fuming in anger looking ready to storm over to a petrified Hiccup and hurt him even more in some sort of way until they heard Abby's voice.

"Stoick how could you do that to your son? What would Valka think of your behavior!"

"Don't you dare bring her into this! She's gone because of those beasts!"

"I dare to! You know what I was going to wait to do this but I'm just going to do it. Kallie wait right there I'm bringing two more guests."

"Oh, drama I love it." Kallie.

"I'm smelling fear and I love it." Pitch says feeding off the fear that Hiccup was feeling for his father right now.

A few people glared at him, as Abby left the room for a bit. Moana's father looked over at Stoick, "As a fellow Chief I can tell you that I have a hard time with my daughter getting her ready to be the next Chief but what you just did to your son I would never do to my daughter."

Stoick glares at him, "Well that probably because you don't have any ravenous beasts that took your wife away from when your child was a baby."

"Okay this is getting really intense…." Kallie says and then they heard a sob. Everyone looked over to the Night Fury and noticed that Astrid and Hiccup were nowhere to be seen and that the sobbing was coming from behind the dragon's wings.

"I'm back! I have two visitors with me that will be watching the rest of this movie and everything else with us. Stoick you will like one of them but not the other one."

Abby walked in the room and went over towards Toothless, "Hiccup I want you to meet someone can you please come out of Toothless's wings?"

A few seconds of waiting and Toothless opened his wings revealing Astrid hugging Hiccup who's eyes were red and blotchy from crying.

Stoick scoffs not caring that he was crying because he felt he no longer was his son. Abby glared at him and took Hiccup's hand leading him to the door that she came back from.

When they got close to it a dragon with four wings came in and Stoick gasped then glared yelling, "That's the dragon that took my wife from me!"

"Oh relax, my other guest you may come in." she said in a sing song voice.

A person then came into the room from behind the dragon and started petting him. The Vikings stared at them in shock.

They looked over at Hiccup and the person gasped, "Hiccup?"

Hiccup's eyes widened and asked in a choked up voice from his crying, "Uh, d-do I-I know y-you?"

The masked person says, "No you were only a babe….." They took their mask off prompting gasps of shock from all the Vikings and looks of confusion from the characters of other movies.

"But a mother never forgets."

Hiccup's eyes widened, "Mom?"

She smiled and nodded, then gasped in shock when Hiccup rushed towards her embracing her while crying.

She smiles and says, "Shh, it's alright my child. I'm here."

"Valka? How did you survive being taken by that beast?"

Valka looks over at him, "Cloudjumper didn't want to harm me Stoick, he just took me to where he thought I belonged."

He started walking towards her and Hiccup but stops as she holds a hand out singling him to stop and was glaring at him.

"Don't even think about coming towards me right now. How dare you disown our child!? He's all you have left of me and just because he befriends a dragon, you abandon him! Him and that dragon being friends just proves what I believed of coming to peace with the dragons instead of fighting can somehow be achieved. Until you accept our son for who he is you can forget me being your wife."

Stoick stared at her in shock along with all the Vikings and everyone else in the room. Astrid seeing that she was done talking led Toothless along with her over to Valka, Hiccup and Cloudjumper."

"Okay that somewhat got really intense." Kallie says.

"Alright now that all that drama is somewhat over let's continue the movie. I already caught Valka up to where we are at. Just so the rest of you know Valka is from Five years into the future."

Everyone but Valka and Kallie stared at her weirdly but then just turned to the screen.

 _The scene opens the show Stoick and the other Vikings in the Great Hall. They are discussing what to do next._

 _"Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the next and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home."_

"They most certainly would not." Valka says with venom glaring at the Chief who flinches from her stare. Hiccup just curls up more next to his mother.

A lot of the others in the room felt very awkward with all the family drama going on at the moment.

 _He sinks his blade into a large map, spread out on the table…the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons._

There was shivers all around from some of the younger people.

 _"One more search. Before the ice sets in."_

 _"Those ships never come back."_

 _"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me." he throws his fist up, but no one else follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence and they advert their eyes from him._

 _"Today's not good for me."_

 _"I've gotta do my axe returns."_

"Cowards." Astrid says while Jack and Hiro were laughing at the poor excuses that the Vikings gave.

 _"Alright those who stay will look after Hiccup." After he says this hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room._

"Wow, feeling the love guys." Hiccup says sarcastically with hurt in his voice, finding out that his dad used him to get people to go with him to search for the nest.

Valka gasped horrified then a look of anger crossed her face. She got up and walked over to Stoick and slapped him so hard that fell onto the ground.

He starred up at her in shock as she fumed, "HOW DARE YOU USE OUR SON TO GET OTHERS TO GO WITH YOU TO FIND THE NEST! WHAT IS THE MATER WITH YOU STOICK!? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MAN I FELL IN LOVE WITH!?" she breathed heavily after finishing her rant, glaring at her _husband_ before walking back to where Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Cloudjumper were.

GoGo, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida and Moana started to clap while the boys were looking a little frightened. Even a few of the villains looked freaked out.

 _"To the ships!"_

 _"I'm with you Stoick!" Spitelout exclaims._

 _"That's more like it."_

Valka fumed even more, while Hiccup sighed sadly.

 _The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench. "I'll pack my undies."_

"Eww!" Many girls exclaimed and Hiccup says, "TMI, Gobber!"

"What? You have to be prepared for the unexpected."

"Okay that's an image in my head that will take me a while to get rid of." Abby says disgusted while Kallie laughs.

 _"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."_

 _"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself…what could possibly go wrong?"_

Gobber held his hand and hook up in surrender when he received a glare from Valka.

 _Stoick sinks onto the bunch beside Gobber, his brow burdened._

 _What am I going to do with him Gobber?"_

 _"Put him in training with the others."_

 _"No, I'm serious."_

 _"So am I."_

 _Stoick turns to glare at him. "He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of it's cage."_

"You need to have faith in our son Stoick!" Valka exclaims when she notices the tears Hiccup is trying to keep from coming out of his eyes.

 _"Oh, you don't know that."_

 _"I do know that, actually."_

 _"No, you don't."_

 _"No actually I do."_

 _"No you don't!"_

"You sound like an old married couple." Kallie and GoGo say at the same time causing others to laugh and a few glares from Stoick and Gobber.

 _"Listen! You know what's he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been different. He doesn't listen. Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting…for trolls."_

Valka gives Hiccup a look.

Hiccup exclaims, "That was one time and I was six!" his face was beat red when he noticed the mean looks Snotlout was giving him.

 _"Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?"_

"No they don't." Kristoff says.

"Really, have you met a troll?" Gobber asked him.

"I was practically raised by them."

"There's a few of them over there." Abby says pointing to the corner where indeed were the rock trolls but only a few of them.

 _"When I was a boy…"_

"Here we go." Hiccup rolls his eyes having heard the story many times.

Valka sighs knowing the story Stoick is about to tell.

 _"Oh here we go."_

Many people did a double take hearing Gobber say almost the same thing as Hiccup.

Hiccup and Gobber smile at each other.

 _"My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I though it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"_

"A bad headache?" Hiro and Jack ask. Hiccup laughs.

 _"You got a headache."_

The three boys start laughing even more and Valka smiles that her son is starting to make more friends.

 _"That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!" Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy."_

"No he's not, he's better." Valka says smiling at her little boy.

 _"You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is that you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now."_

 _Stoick's face as Gobber's words sunk in._

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey I'm so sorry that this took so long to update. I started writing the beginning part of the chapter like months ago then went into a weird funk that would let me write this story so I focused on some other stories for a while. I'm just now finally getting back into this story and I'm hoping to get really far into it so I could make another one like this but with more movies and more characters. Please R &R. PS- Happy Fourth of July.**


End file.
